In addition to an electric motor, actuators are typically provided with a controller having a processing unit and a data store for storing configuration data for operating the actuator and for recording operation-related data by the actuator. In the field of Heating, Ventilation, Air Conditioning, and Cooling (HVAC), the electric motor is coupled to a valve or damper for controlling the flow of a fluid such as water or air. The configuration data includes configuration parameters such as motor speed, closing time, opening time, etc. The operation-related data includes values such as number of cycles, number of movements, maximum travel angle, minimum travel angle, actuator malfunctions and error conditions, etc. In HVAC applications, the controller is connected to sensors such as a flow sensor, a pressure sensor, one or more temperature sensors, a rotation sensor, a position sensor, etc., and the configuration data further includes configuration parameters such as a target value of volume flow, a set value of altitude for adjusting the measurement of a flow sensor, etc. Moreover, a section of the data store further has stored therein program code for controlling the processing unit. In HVAC applications, the program code includes various control algorithms for controlling the motor to open and close an orifice of the valve or damper to regulate the flow of fluid, e.g. with regards to differential pressure, room temperature, flow of energy, etc. Although the storing of configuration data, program code, and/or operation-related data would make possible flexible management and operation of such actuators, the actual management of operation of these actuators is typically not as advanced as it could be, because the actuators are not connected (wired) to a communication network. Thus, it would be desirable to improve the actual management of operation of actuators, whereby the term “management of operation” is not limited to defining the operation of individual actuators but also includes controlling and monitoring operation of a plurality of actuators.
US 2010/0261465 describes methods and systems for enabling interactions between a cell phone and devices, such as a thermostat, a parking meter, or a hotel alarm clock. According to US 2010/0261465 the cell phone determines the identity of the device by using the cell phone's camera to obtain identifier information, such as a digital watermark or a bar code, by employing WiFi (WLAN) emissions from the device, e.g. the device's MAC identifier, by using an RFID chip, or a Bluetooth identifier from a Bluetooth short range wireless broadcast. Based on the identifier information, a server transmits to the cellular phone a graphical user interface that enables the user to control the device from the cellular phone.
US 2009/0219145 describes a device for monitoring electrical devices in a building, such as lights, power outlets, heating apparatus, computers, DVD players, projectors, HVAC devices such as variable air volume devices or fan coil units, thermostats, security system components, or other devices installed in a building. The electrical devices have device information including the physical location of the device with respect to the building. The devices include a communication module for communicating the location and power consumption via a wired or a wireless communication network to a system controller, e.g. implemented on a server. Some electrical devices are connected wirelessly through a gateway node to a wired communication network.
US 2012/0178431 describes a proximity-enabled remote control method. Devices that can be controlled remotely are tagged by placing an NFC element physically near the device or attaching the NFC element to the device. Depending on device identification obtained from the NFC element, a remote control user interface is loaded into a mobile device. Commands to control the respective device are entered by a user through the remote control user interface. The mobile device communicates the user commands wirelessly to a remote computer that is remote and physically separate from the device to be controlled. The remote computer communicates, e.g. via the Internet, information related to the user command to an object controller for the device. The object controller makes the device perform an action in response to the user command.